Awesome Me 3: Matthew's Destiny
Sometimes, Heroes and Villains Need to Work Together... At the height of their fame as Anthro Heroes Society (AHS) members, Matthew Micahs and Connie "Ciad" Peterson are on a new mission: to stop Whiff--who is back in action after his humiliating defeat by Matthew and his "three musketeers", Nick, Kiara, and Bearen--from obtaining a massive, precious amethyst diamond. But unlike before, Whiff has a new groove on hand that even Matt can't stand or match, plus a newly weaponized guitar that he uses to his advantage and literally blows Matthew away with. Matt narrowly hangs on to the diamond at the cost of his dignity--and the clothes on his back--no thanks to Ciad, Bolt, or Shining Armor, the latter two having wound up on an awkward date with Aleu and Princess Cadance. Matthew's unprecedented failure to put Whiff's plots to an end provokes the indignation of Krystal, the new leader of the AHS after Chief Bogo's retirement, who fires him and Ciad as retribution. Amidst having to face their "daughters", Rita, Nakisha, and Judy, with the bad news, Matthew receives a surprising visit from Robin Hood on behalf of his older brother, Michael. Having not seen his brother since their family parted ways almost 20 years ago, Matthew learns the truth about Michael's reputation as a villain and his father's trust in him, giving Matthew, Ciad, and the girls hope that Michael might be their last hope of success and vengeance. But not everyone is happy with Matthew's potential backup. The 547 Phase Awesomeness are resistant against the idea of joining forces with a villain, and their concern is majorly voiced by Kion and Jenna who insist that Matthew take the opportunity to prove himself and his team self-sufficient for once. Matthew insists that Michael is family to him, villain or not, and reprimands his team for their narrow-mindedness, but Kion takes this as a serious injury to the pride of the 547, turning his back on Matt in response. Their former leader can only watch helplessly as Jenna and the rest side with Kion and mercilessly abandon him, all except Simba and Kate who choose to stay behind after Matthew weakly promises to promote them if they do. And as if his problems weren't bad enough, Ciad struggles with her role as a "mother", Rita's second date become embarrassing at best and intimidating at worst, Judy becomes desperate to find a unicorn, Nakisha simply enjoys Simba and Kate's pranks on Robin, and Michael himself confesses to lacking in a villain's expertise and seeks Matthew's guidance, while Matthew privately seeks to get back at Whiff with Michael's help. As it turns out, Matthew discovers more about his family and himself than he ever knew before, and after Whiff kidnaps the girls and makes a surprise attack on Zootopia using the diamond, understands the need for reconciliation and cooperation between himself and his brother. As for the 547, who by then had wound up in Zootopia and ended up in jail for trespassing on a talent show set during a desperate pursuit of a pizza delivery, Kion and Jenna realize their longing for Matthew and their mistake in leaving him--ultimately recognizing the teamwork needed to literally take their escape to new heights and return to their beloved leader. Main Characters (Cast) Matthew Micahs cheetah as Gru Michael Micahs wolf as Dru Connie “Ciad” Peterson leopard as Lucy Wilde Rita (Oliver and Company) as Margo Nakisha Pridelander lioness as Edith Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Agnes Wilbur “Whiff” Wilson skunk as Balthazar Bratt Kion (The Lion Guard) and Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Mel the Minion Secondary Characters (Cast) Simba and Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) as Dave the Minion Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Jerry the Minion Krystal (Star Fox) as Valerie Da Vinci Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Silas Ramsbottom Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Fritz Minion Characters and Additional Minions Bolt (Bolt) and Kenai (Brother Bear) – Carl Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) – Jerry (stout) Tigress (Kung Fu Panda 3) Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Reynold “Bearen” Michaels bear Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Balto (Balto Trilogy) Fuli (The Lion Guard) Humphrey and Lilly (Alpha and Omega) Johnny and Joel Johnson and kangaroo Samson “Smartstuff/Calculus” Maxwells Applejack and Twilight (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) Kodiak (Balto III: Wings of Change) Guest Stars Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) Joseph Jacobs wolf Gazelle (Zootopia) aka Kiana “Kaige” Christina kangaroo Supporting Characters Larry and Gary (Zootopia) Jane Wolfe fox (briefly) Trivia of Firsts * This is Michael's first major role in the Phase Awesomeness parodies, and the first time his family connection with Matthew is revealed. * Kiara briefly shares her role as Dave the Minion with Simba, who mostly dominates the role. She is the only member of the 547 to consistently maintain that role throughout the whole Awesome Me series. * This is the first time Whiff's and Matthew's dance talents are revealed. * This parody marks the first time Bolt's love relationship with Aleu is highlighted. * This parody marks the Awesome Me debut of Kion. This is also his first duo with Jenna, who appeared briefly in Furries, and their first major role together. * Even though their former roles in Furries (Minions Parody), Kevin, Stuart, and Bob, don't appear in Despicable Me 3, Kovu, Rainbow Dash, and Benjamin Stilton still guest star together in this parody, the first time they've done so. * This is also the first time Joseph Jacobs the Wolf guest stars. * Like Jenna and Kion, this is Simba and Kate's first duo together. Thanks to their loyalty to Matthew, they also become an official team: the Royalphas, also known as Wildpride. * Simba and Kate also first voice their catchphrase "Y.O.W.O." (meaning "You Oughta Wild Out", a pun on the more popular acronym YOLO) in this adventure. * Lastly, this parody marks the first Awesome Me appearance of Gazelle, who originally would have played as one of the judges. This is also the first time her identity as Kiana "Kaige" Christina is revealed. Category:547: Legends of Phase Awesomeness Category:Despicable Me 3 Spoofs Category:Animashes Category:Parodies Category:Sequels Category:Phase Awesomeness